Soul Eater: The Vampire War
by khfan12
Summary: There is a war. She just happenes to be the cause of it without knowing. But on one cold night, she meets Soul, another one similar to her except for one thing. And she's going to find out, whether she wants to or not. Rating may change. SoulxOC
1. The first fight

**A random Soul Eater fanfiction that I had floating around in my head. Except this has (some) of my Soul Eater OC's (like Alice, Connor, Alissa, Ryan...etc)**

**Soul, Kid, Black*Star, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz & Patty will all evntually be involved in this.**

**And yes, it starts off with Alice and Soul.**

* * *

My Name's Alice. Alice Valencia. I am a vampire, but I am also a human and a weapon. I am, what is reffered to, a Mutchire. My mother was a vampire and my father was a human and a weapon. They both hunted vampires to keep me safe. I am a Mutchire monster. I was also trained in hunting by my cousin Connor, who is a full vampire, and who's girlfriend is also a vampire. Her name is Maka Albarn. What's different from the vampires here, is they can turn into weapons. Those are the upper class of this vampire world. Me, I don't know what class I am in. My aunt used to tell me that whom I would marry would decide my class. Since then, I've had an arranged marriage with a boy that I don't know. All I know, is that when we are both sixteen, we marry.

I turn sixteen in a month.

* * *

"_How on eath did I get here? Stuck in this situation...stuck having to help a vampire fight another...? All I wanted to do, was just walk to the graveyard..._" I thought. I was knocked to the ground and I looked at the boy whom was panting. I grit my teeth and aimed my gun at the man a few feet in front of us. I shot it and he yelled in pain. His arm shot up to his shoulder and he held it there. He ran up to me and grabbed my throat, picking me up as he did. My feet were probably a feet off of the ground and he glared at me. "You little bitch. So your gun has silver bullets." The man said. "Y-You're scum…" I choked out.

The man chuckled. "Of course _you_ would think so. You're a _Valencia_. Heh, you don't know how your parents died, do you?" The man asked, venom in his voice. My eyes went wide and the man slapped me across the face and threw me on the ground. He looked at me coldly and slammed his foot on my right wrist, right on top of my cut. I screamed in pain and knew that he broke it from the immense pain.

~Soul's POV~

I watched as the man stepped on the girls' wrist and she screamed in pain. _Who is this girl? Why did she choose to help me? She's pretty much dead…_ I looked over at the girl and she was breathing heavily. The man was on his knees a few feet away, standing. I stood up and walked over to the girl and sank to my knees. I reached toward her. "P-Please….don't help me. Save yourself." The girl said, giving me a weak smile. The girl's eyes slowly closed and her breathing slowed down. I gritted my teeth and took the gun out of her hand. I shot the silver bullets at the vampire that was running toward me now. The vampire disintegrated and I dropped the gun by the girl.

I realized that this girl is a Mutchire, or, a 'Mutch' for short. "_How can she be killed...like this? They don't die right away...I got to hurry before it's too late._" I thought.

I cursed under my breath and brought my wrist to my mouth. I cut it and winced at the pain as I watched my blood ooze from the cut. I moved closer to the girl and held my wrist above her right one. The blood dripped down onto her wrist and it started healing. I dropped some on her lips and a few of the drops went into her mouth. She coughed and lay back down. "Nnnn…" She muttered. "I won't make it…." She whispered, her voice barely audible. "Yes you will!" I said weakly. I brought my wrist to my mouth and cut it once again. I held my wrist over her lips and my blood dripped into her mouth. I slid my arm underneath her neck and brought her up to a sitting position and lightly kissed her lips, trying to get more blood to her.

I pulled away and the girl's eyes slowly opened. "Y-you..." She started. "I feel so tired. W-What's your name?" The girl asked. I smiled at her.

~Alice's POV~

The boy smiled at me softly and I felt my heart beat madly. "Soul Eater. Last name's Evans." The boy said. The gentle wind blew his hair and it swayed to the side. I moved to a better sitting position and put my hand on my face. "I'm Alice Valencia."

~Soul's POV~

"I'm Alice Valencia." The girl said. Suddenly, she fell back, her eyes closed. I caught her in my arms. "Alice? Are you alright?" I asked. Alice started breathing quietly. I stood up, picking her up into my arms.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? What do you think of Soul being a vampire? :3 (and the others...)**

**Soul: Don't spoil anything!**

**Alice: Wait! What's going to happen to me?**

**khfan12: I can't spoil it, Alice!**

**Alice: You're mean!**

**Please review...**


	2. A Note

Okay, I'll eventually be updating all of these stories, but I've been busy, for example, I have to make sure that I graduate from high school (I'm going to enter credit retrieval soon) and I'm also working on a billion things, so production of some stories may be slow, just want to let you all know, that way you don't worry or anything.


End file.
